Baby Talk
by Thatianecgm
Summary: "After spending a whole night taking care of a baby with Kate, Rick can't take the image of her holding Benny of his mind. Even after everything she said to him, he still isn't sure if she really wants to have a kid. He think it's time to have the 'Baby Talk'".


**Castle and all the other characters aren't mine. (Unfortunately)**

**Little One-shot that came to my mind when I was re-watching The Good, The Bad and the Baby.**

**English is not my first language, so, if I wrote something wrong, please tell me.**

**I hope you like it!**

He loved to look at her while she was asleep. She looked so peaceful. All the weight she carried on her shoulders seemed to disappear. He loved the way her mouth slightly opened to let her warm breath pass through her lips. He loved the feeling of her body on his when her head was resting on his chest and her legs were intertwined with his. The sunlight shining through the window was making her skin glow. She looked like an angel.

"You're so beautiful," he silently whispered. He didn't want to wake yet. It was still 7 a.m. on the morning after Thanksgiving. They had had an amazing night. The dinner was delicious and it had extended until 2 o'clock in the morning, when Alexis and Pi had left and Kate and he were finally able to have some time alone.

He wasn't able to sleep more than 5 hours after all. He couldn't take the image of Kate with Cos…Benny, the baby, of his mind. Until that night, when they took care of him, Rick thought it was impossible to love her more then he already loved. But he was wrong. Seeing her with the baby on her arms, smiling and talking to him, made he think of how amazing it would be to raise a kid with Kate. He had already thought of that, of course, but he had put this thought on the back of his mind. _It was too soon to talk about this_, he was always reminding himself.

Even after she told him she wouldn't let him take care of their baby by himself and that she would miss Benny, he still wasn't 100% sure if she would want to have kids with him. He wanted to talk to her about that night a little more. He needed to ask her if she was being seriously. He just didn't know how to start that conversation.

And that's what he was thinking about when she let out a sigh. He knew her so well that he was sure she was waking. She always let out a sigh when she was about to open her eyes. He took a lock of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"'Morning," she yawed and curled herself even more against his chest, "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour," he ran his hand through her messy hair, "I didn't want to wake you. So I stayed here, looking at you. Did you know you're adorable when you're sleeping?"

"You've already said it a couple of times," he could feel she smiling against his chest, "Staring is still creepy though," Kate raised her head and kissed him.

_Well, that's it, Castle_, he thought, _It's time to talk about little Benny._

"Kate," he begun.

"Castle," she said at the same time.

They laughed.

"What were you going to say?" Beckett asked when she managed to catch her breath.

"Ladies first," he replied.

"Always a gentleman, uh?" she teased, "Well," she started again when she saw a smile on his face, "I was going to say that I loved taking care of Benny with you. I meant what I said before. I'm not letting you take care of our baby on your own."

Rick was amazed with their connection. She must had felt his doubts and tried to clarify everything. She really was an outstanding woman.

"Do you want to have a baby with me then?" he still wanted to hear her saying it.

"Well, yes," she frowned and pressed her lips together, "but not now."

"Oh, I didn't mean now. After we get married, of course. On our first week as a married couple we can start trying for a baby," he joked but managed to keep a serious expression on his face.

"You're kidding right?" she didn't notice the playful tone on his voice and started to look worried, "I don't want a baby in our first year as husband and wife. I want to enjoy ourselves first. I want it to be just us for a while."

Castle tried to hide his smile but, at some point, it was impossible. He laughed out loud and it didn't look like he would be able to stop any time soon. Beckett was clueless. When Rick started laughing she had raised her head from his chest and had sat on the bed, looking at him as if he was the weirdest creature she had ever seen.

"Of…Of course I'm…I'm kidding," he tried to say. Kate still had that strange look on her face. "Don't you think I want it to be just us for a while? Of course I do," he leaned against the headboard and extended his hand to her. She looked at it for a few seconds before taking it. As she did, he pulled her again to his chest, hugging her tight. "As much as I want to have a baby, I want to have you all to myself before."

"You know, Castle, I'm already yours," she said. A shy smile spared across her face.

"I know you are," he kissed her cheek, "But I expressed myself wrong. I want you, as my beautiful wife, all to myself. I don't want to share you with no one, not even our son in our first year of marriage." Her smile widened. She put her head on the crotch of his neck and rubbed her nose against the soft skin. He laid her on their bed and kissed her mouth softly. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands though his hair.

"Wait," she said when he started to lift her shirt, "Did you say son?"

"What?" Castle was dizzy because of the kiss.

"You said 'I don't want to share you with no one, not even our son,'" she mimicked his voice.

"Well, yes. I think our first kid is going to be a boy," he said yet atop her.

"You couldn't be more wrong," she pushed him away and sat, looking deeply into his eyes, "Our first kid is going to be a girl. I'm sure about that."

"And how can you be so sure?" he asked.

"I can feel it, Castle."

"So 'Miss I'm Always Right' strikes again, uh?" he kidded.

"I'm not always right, Castle," she rolled her eyes in a very Beckett way, "But I am this time. You'll see. Few years from now, our first baby will be born and I'll be saying 'I told ya' and you'll be holding our pretty little girl in your arms."

"We'll see detective. We'll see." He approached her again and laid his head on her shoulder. "How do you think she's gonna be? Our little girl?" he asked after some minutes.

"Well," she smiled "I always picture her with your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah! They're gorgeous. I want all of our kids to have your eyes," she was caressing his hair absently.

"Wait? What? No. Your eyes are so beautiful. They change colors and I always lose myself in them," he raised his head and looked into her eyes. "I want our girl to be as beautiful as her mother," Rich stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"I'm getting the feeling that we'll never agree on it."

"Yeah, probably not. But she'll be perfect," he rested his head on her shoulder again, "I know she will." She started to run her hand through his hair again. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her nails rasping slightly his scalp.

"So I've convinced you, uh?" she broke the silence.

"What?"

"Now you're saying 'our girl', 'she'll be perfect'… So now you believe me, right? We will have a girl first," she smiled widely.

"Oh, shut up," he joked and pushed her against the bed. She fell. Laying on their bed, she giggled. He kissed her and made her laugh stop. When Castle deepened the kiss, Kate let it keep going for a while. But, eventually, she stopped it. Before he could protest, she flipped them and, laying on top of him, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You can't handle losing, can you?"

"Kate, look at me." he laughed and pointed to his chest, "I'm laying here on my bed, with the most beautiful woman of the world laying atop me. We are kissing and it will probably lead to another amazing thing. Do I look like I lost something?"

"Shut up," she repeated his words. She kissed him once more and this time, when he lifted her shirt, she didn't stop him.

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
